El Amanecer del Lobo
by Nymaerya
Summary: Brandon Stark está decidido a aprovechar su juventud; el Torneo de Harrenhal sin duda va a demostrar lo feroz que puede ser un lobo. Se reencontrará con personas que hace tiempo que no ha visto, incluso encontrará el amor. El universo pertenece exclusivamente a GRR Martin. Este fic participa en 'Torneo de Desembarco del Rey' del foro 'Alas Negras, Palabras Negras'.
1. El Lobo Cansado

—Dicen que este torneo será el mejor que los Siete Reinos haya visto —Benjen estaba eufórico; era la primera vez que iba a un torneo—. Van a estar muchas de las Casas mayores aquí. ¡Voy a conocerlos todos personalmente!

—Benjen, calma, pequeño lobo —su padre dijo— tenemos que ser respetables con ciertas personas por nuestro apellido.

—Además, la gente se va a hartar de ti como nosotros —Brandon sonrió—, nadie querrá conocerte —le sacó la lengua a su hermano—.

—Eres un idiota —Benjen resopló, pero poco después volvió a sonreír—. ¿Cómo estará Ned? Desde que se fue con Lord Arryn ya no le hemos visto.

—Será que tú ni lo recordarás —Brandon sostuvo su sonrisa—. Estará más alto, y espero que no más gordo.

Se podía ver desde lejos el castillo de Harrenhal; la bestia creada por Harren el Negro, pero era algo monstruosamente bello. El sol se mostraba débil tras el enorme castillo; la luz resaltaba los torreones torcidos y rotos, que parecían hombres lamentando, un infierno negro, pero era tan bello que Brandon dudaba si el infierno podía ser tan hermoso. _El torneo de Harrenhal, donde habrá chicas hermosas y espadas que habrá que blandir._

Las torres eran infinitamente grandes cuando llegaron a Harrenhal, monstruos del cielo. Hombres y mujeres trabajaban duramente para que los invitados estuvieran cómodos y felices, y se le dio una habitación conforme a su estatus. Brandon llegó cansado de ir desde Invernalia hasta allí, pero no podía permitirse descansar. _Soy el futuro Lord Stark, tengo que aprovechar para hacer alianzas para que luego en el futuro me sean útiles. _Se bañó y se puso sus más nuevas ropas; calzones negros y un jubón de hielo de plata, lo más delicado que tenía hasta ahora. _Padre quiere que parezca fuerte y respetable. _Aún así preferiría tener su ropa de Invernalia, reblandecida por el uso y llena de manchas y agujeros.

Al salir de su habitación, una sombra bailó sus movimientos. Brandon se giró, preparado para lo peor, cuando se dio cuenta de que era su hermano.

Eddard Stark nunca fue lo que se decía de un muchacho 'agraciado': sus ojos grises delataban su cansancio, con una nariz demasiado grande y pelo ordinariamente liso. La última vez que Brandon lo vio, no era más que un chiquillo delgaducho y asustado por conocer mundo. Ahora, era un hombre; a sus dieciocho años tenía músculos esculpidos de tanto trabajar y practicar espadas, aunque eso era lo único bueno que se podía decir de él. Era casi medio palmo más bajo que Brandon, sus ojos parecían más cansados y el pelo más corto. Aunque su mirada ya no gritaba miedo cuando era un niño; sus ojos destellaban tranquilidad, algo que él siempre ha querido.

Ned miró a su hermano como un hombre habría mirado a una estatua; no veía nada de cariño, aunque tampoco odio. _Somos hermanos por familia, aunque somos extraños de cada uno._

—Ned, ¡creía que no irías a crecer nunca! —rió Brandon para romper el hielo—. Por todos los Dioses, si pareces más hombre que yo.

—Me alegro de verte, hermano, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos —Ned sonrió de forma tímida. _Su sonrisa sigue siendo la misma_—.

—Y que lo digas. Ahora mismo iba con Padre, ven conmigo y así lo ves. Seguro que Lya y Ben estarán contentos de verte después de tanto tiempo.

Ned asintió silenciosamente y fueron a reunirse con su familia. Al llegar, Benjen se quedó sorprendido mientras que Lyanna salió corriendo a sus brazos, y tal fue el abrazo que por poco se cayeron al suelo. Padre miraba a su hijo como antes Ned había visto a Brandon. Tras hacer que Lya se despegase de Ned y de Ben con sus preguntas, Brandon y Ned junto a su padre, fueron al Gran Salón de Harrenhal.

A pesar del corto recorrido, el silencio crecía incómodamente. Padre no preguntó a Eddard ni Ned hizo esfuerzos por hablar. _Nuestro lema es 'Se acerca el invierno' cuando los más fríos somos nosotros. _Brandon iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, ensayando sus palabras en la mente. _Las palabras a veces son más fuertes que las espadas, debería de tener cuidado con lo que digo._

La Sala de las Cien Chimeneas era mucho más grande que la sala principal de Invernalia, aunque Brandon dudaba que tuviera cien chimeneas, o incluso la mitad. Ya no era tan frío como los demás torreones de Harrenhal; todas y cada una de las chimeneas se habían encendido, y había antorchas por todas partes, intentando esconder el negro de las paredes. Criados y señores se movían por la amplia sala intercambiando comida, palabras o incluso besos, todos festejaban el fin del duro invierno y del inicio de la primavera. La música resonaba como si las paredes cantaban y era inevitable no seguir el ritmo de la melodía.

Ben y Lya se fueron con las mujeres y niños de sus vasallos y Ned, Lord Rickard y él se fueron con los principales vasallos. Incluso el joven Howland Reed había conseguido venir a la cena; al pobre le habían dado una paliza y tuvo que ser atendido por su hermana. Eddard sonrió al verle, lo cual le dio una punzada de rabia a Brandon. _Tiene más amistad con un vasallo desconocido que con su propio hermano. _Aún así, Brandon no dejó enseñar su descontento.

La charla fue mortalmente aburrida, hablando de dinero, cultivos y frío. Ned hablaba discretamente con el pequeño Reed, y su padre miraba con aprobación cada palabra que decía Brandon. Brandon miraba a las chicas bailando, mirando sus faldas volar por el aire y sonrisas vívidas. Brandon deseaba estar allí. Cuando su padre hablaba con sus hombres sobre la cantidad de cultivos que tendrán los próximos años, Brandon se dio cuenta de que no era el único que miraba a las doncellas bailar.

—Hay algunas que son bastante guapas, ¿verdad, hermanito?— Brandon sonría de forma pícara—. Quien fuera vestido para tocar esos cuerpos…

—Sí, supongo —Eddard enrojeció lentamente—.

—¡Venga, Ned! Dime quién es la chica que sueñas por las noches, o quien te hace levantar por las mañanas…

Ned miró a Brandon de forma insegura, sonriendo tímidamente.

—La chica con el vestido morado. Es la hermana de Arthur Dayne. Ashara, creo que se llama.

—He oído que las dornienses son las más apasionadas —susurró a su hermano—. Bien, pues te la voy a presentar.

Ned lo miró de forma arrogante.

—Si tú no la conoces—.

—Pero lo voy a hacer. Prepárate hermano para conocer a la mujer que te calentará hoy la cama —dijo Brandon mientras pedía permiso cortésmente a su padre—.

Alto como él era, Brandon localizó con facilidad a la joven del vestido morado. Era una de las doncellas de la Princesa Elia, y se movía con tal gracia que podría hacer envidiar a los cisnes.

—Vos sois Lady Ashara Dayne, si no me equivoco —Brandon tocó levemente el hombro de la chica para llamar su atención—.

Ashara se giró y miró a Brandon a la vez que sonreía. Sus ojos violetas tenían más gracia que sus movimientos y su sonrisa parecía iluminar más que las cien chimeneas de Harrenhal. _Mi hermano ha escogido bien._

_—_No se equivoca, mi señor. Vos debe de ser —Ashara lo miró de arriba a abajo—. Uno de los hijos de Lord Stark. Me atrevería a decir Lord Brandon.

—Se ha atrevido bien, aunque aún no soy señor. Al parecer, vos sois más bella de lo que me imaginaba sobre las dornienses —Brandon sonrió cortésmente—.

Ashara rió. _Ríe mejor que cualquier melodía que se haya escuchado._

_—_Tengo una reputación que mantener. ¿Por qué pregunta por mi presencia, Lord Brandon? —_Una chica lista. Quiere saber por qué el hijo de Lord Rickard quiere hablar con ella—._

—Eddard, mi joven y tímido hermano, se ha fijado más en su belleza y gracia que yo, pero el muy condenado se digna a decir nada. Es un hombre simpático y tranquilo, pero tímido, así que me ha pedido silenciosamente si podía tener un baile con vos.

—¿Conmigo? —Ashara pensó un momento—. Estaré encantada de bailar con él.

—Gracias, my lady. Ahora se lo diré a mi hermano —Brandon se despidió de ella con una última mirada antes de dirigirse a su hermano—.

_Una muchacha bella al igual que inteligente, encantadora. A lo mejor es demasiado para mi hermano. _Desde lejos veía como su hermano esperaba impaciente a una respuesta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha dicho? —en la mirada de su hermano reinaba inseguirdad e impaciencia—.

—Ha aceptado bailar contigo. Te está esperando. No metas la pata —Brandon le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda de Ned, retumbando por todo su cuerpo. Se levantó torpemente y se dirigió con la dama del vestido morado.

_Yo también debería de buscar alguna doncella. _Muchas de las mujeres eran hijas de algún señor o sus esposas, y la mayoría de ellas eran muy hermosas. _Aunque ninguna tiene ojos de color violeta. _Tener los ojos de ese color no era fácil; sólo era habitual en las familias de sangre valyria como los Targaryens o Velaron y en los Dayne. _Con esos ojos podría conquistar todo Poniente. _Al no ver ninguna mujer lo suficientemente hermosa para él, Brandon decidió dar un paseo por la enorme Sala.

El príncipe Rhaegar cantaba una canción hermosa pero deprimente, haciendo suspirar a toda doncella que lo escucha, aunque para Brandon era demasiado triste. _Qué más da, es el hijo del rey, y aunque se cayese de caballo, todos los aplaudirían por su gracia. _De camino, vio a su hermano Ben empapado de lo que parecía ser vino. Brandon le hizo gracia verlo con la ropa demasiado ancha para él y el pelo oliendo a uvas.

—¿Qué muchacha has intentado conquistar? —Brandon no pudo contener la risa—.

—Lyanna es idiota. Ha llorado por la canción de Rhaegar y como la he visto, me ha arrojado su vino. ¡Es imbécil!

—Ya sabes que a ella no le gusta que la vean como una doncella que necesita ayuda —movió levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Ve a lavarte y a cambiarte antes de que otra chica te arroje vino de nuevo.

Ben hizo una mueca y se fue corriendo de la Sala.

La música se seguía escuchando, y la gente se seguía divirtiendo. Lyanna estaba hablando con Howland Reed y con Ned, quien había acabado el baile con Lady Dayne. Su padre seguía hablando con los vasallos, y Brandon sabía que debería de volver pronto a su lugar. De repente, Brandon sintió unos leves golpecitos en la espalda, y al girarse se encontró de nuevo a la hermosa muchacha de ojos violetas. _Cada vez que la veo, más hermosa es._

—Lord Brandon, ¿le importaría hablar conmigo? —Lady Ashara miraba decisiva mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios—.


	2. Ojos Violetas

Brandon, iluso por la cerveza y de las caderas de la mujer, cogía de la mano fuertemente pero delicadamente a Ashara. _Ésta no se me puede escapar. _Ella, reía risueña, con una melodía de mil ángeles. Brandon sólo se paró para girarse y agarrarla por esa estrecha cintura que los Dioses la han dado. Ella estaba apoyada en la pared, esperando caricias y palabras que una dama siempre espera de caballeros. Los dedos de Brandon peinaron el pelo oscuro de Lady Dayne mientras esperaba a que sus labios la embrujase.

—Aquí no —dijo Ashara con una voz que enamoró a Brandon—. Pueden vernos, y no que creo que fuera de agrado.

Brandon intentó llevarla a sus aposentos, pero luego pensó en su hermano. _Ned reside al lado de mí, y no nos puede ver. _Pero el deseo salvaje de Brandon le daba pocas ideas. La condujo fuera de la gente, de la fiesta, para ir a una torre abandonada. Era de noche pero no era muy fría, por lo cual parecía casi perfecto. _Nosotros iremos calentando el lugar si no se calienta._

Ashara vio el lugar cubierto de paja y decidió que ahí sería el lugar. Brandon tocaba ansiosamente todas las partes de su cuerpo como si fuera la última vez que tenía manos, y sus labios se fundieron mientras la lujuria iba aumentando. Ashara deshizo los lazos del jubón y los calzones de Brandon, y lo tiró al suelo. Ashara se iba quitando su vestido con tal arte que Brandon creía que era una Diosa, la luna besando su blanca piel, su pelo largo oscuro y esos ojos, siempre desafiantes y siempre sonriendo.

* * *

—No te escuché regresando a tu habitación anoche —dijo Ned, mirando sospechosamente a su hermano—.

Estaban en la Sala de las Cien Chimeneas, desayunando, preparándose el día. Brandon no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, excepto el amor que intercambiaron Ashara y él. _Era una diosa para mí._

—Te habrás dormido antes de que yo llegase —Brandon escondió la mentira con su tono indiferente de voz—.

—La cama estaba igual cuando llegaste —Ned levantó una ceja—.

—Bueno, bueno, me has cogido —Brandon sonrió—. Estuve pasando la noche haciendo cosas divertidas.

Ned suspiró y luego sonrió.

—Se ve que no has cambiado nada, siempre metiéndote en problemas— Ned movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con una media sonrisa—.

—Eh, Ned —una voz grave se escuchaba tras sus espaldas—, ¿no me vas a presentar a ese hermano tuyo quién es mucho más guapo y listo que tú?

Brandon se giró para ver quien quería conocerlo y conoció a un medio gigante. Quizá era medio exagerado, pero era más alto que Brandon, y él ya sobrepasaba a casi todos. Alto y robusto, con el pelo negro azabache corto y ojos alegres del color del mar, con rasgos duros y atractivos. _Es una montaña de hombre._

Ned parecía divertido y tímido a la vez.

—Brandon, éste es Lord Robert de la Casa Baratheon, otro pupilo de…

—Déjate de cortesías, Ned —Robert sonrió— déjaselo a los Lords y my ladys y las putas a las que los acompaña. Soy el prometido de vuestra hermana menor Lyanna, y amigo de este pequeño hombre.

—Yo soy Brandon, hermano mayor de Eddard —Brandon se negó a ponerse de pie por su propia dignidad— ¿así que vos sois el granuja que se casará con mi hermana?

Robert rió con tal estruendo que Brandon juraría que se movió la sala.

—¡Ah, Ned! Me va a gustar este hermano tuyo, aunque tendría que gustarme de todas maneras. Por cierto, el torneo va a empezar. ¿Dónde está esa mujer hermosa como las rosas de invierno a quien juras que es tu hermana? Me gustaría ir con ella al torneo.

—¿Lyanna? —Ned pensó, dubitativo—. Debió marcharse hace poco, porque no la he visto desde entonces. Estará ya en el torneo.

—Pues venga Ned, no me quiero perder ni un solo segundo de esa belleza. Y a lo mejor incluso el torneo se pone interesante —Robert rió de nuevo y atrajo a Ned hasta ponerse de pie, yéndose a las fueras del castillo.

Brandon hizo además de levantarse también para irse, pero de nuevo esa hada tan bella y graciosa como la Vieja Tata relataba en sus historias lo visitó de nuevo.

—Lord Brandon —Ashara hizo una pequeña reverencia con su brillante sonrisa—.

—Lady Dayne —Brandon asintió la cabeza en modo de aprobación—.

—¿Le importaría dar un paseo conmigo, mi señor? —los ojos de la bella mujer eran dos lagos lilas para Brandon.

Brandon cogió el brazo de ella y fueron a fuera.

Era una tarde soleada y vívida, con un arcoiris de colores. Se escuchaba las canciones de los pájaros y los ríos, cantando silenciosamente al sol, alegre y bienvenido, flores y animales viviendo de las melodías. Aunque para Brandon el único sol era Ashara.

Iba magnífica esa tarde; se había puesto un vestido blanco con decorados violetas, acentuando sus caderas y un escote demasiado bajo para muchos, pero nunca para Brandon. La luz del sol hacía que sus ojos fueran casi cristales, transparentes y coloridos.

—La primavera ha llegado para admirar su belleza, mi señora —Brandon no pudo decir más con semejante diosa.

Ashara rió de forma coqueta, y cuando se calmó, se acercó lentamente a Brandon, desquiciándolo por cada momento que sus labios no están juntos. Justo cuando se iban a besar, Ashara, alta y fuerte como ella es, le dio un empujón a Brandon a lo que hizo que éste cayese al suelo, mientras ésta huía riendo como una niña pequeña. _Inocente y pequeña._

Brandon se levantó al instante, pero Ashara había desaparecido. Brandon se adentró más en el bosque, escuchando una voz cantando. Era mejor que cualquier melodía que Brandon había escuchado nunca, la mejor versión de 'El Oso y la Doncella', y él siguió la voz, guía infernalmente celestial.

Estaba a la orilla de un río cuando vio a Ashara mirándole desde unas varas más adelante de él. Iba desnuda; la piel parecía mármol con la luz de sol acompañándola. Asara le sonrió y se metió lentamente en las tranquilas aguas del río, dejando ver su joven y perfecto trasero. Brandon no dudó en desnudarse y unirse a ella.

Aquella tarde compartieron risas, pensamientos y besos. Era una tarde de primavera que Brandon jamás cambiaría.

Esa misma noche algo cambió; todo el mundo estaba enfurecido, preocupado, asustado. Un caballero misterioso había aparecido.

—¡Esto no es más que un acto de rebeldía ante el torneo, riéndose de todos nosotros como si fuéramos idiotas quien lo admiramos! —el rey Aerys protestó, causando murmullos por alrededor—.

—Es típico que haya caballeros misteriosos en los torneos, Padre —su hijo Rhaegar Targaryen tuvo que intervenir—. No es más que un acto de estupidez, pero nadie quiere atentar contra vos.

Aerys ignoró la respuesta de su hijo, dándole sólo una mirada de desconfianza.

—¡Ese hombre es peligroso! ¿Por qué se tuvo que esconder tras esa armadura? Seguramente porque nadie quiere que sepa cuál es su identidad para así para matar a alguien de entre nosotros. Ese hombre matará a vuestros hijos o violará a sus esposas si no hacemos nada al respecto —Aerys temblaba por una mezcla de furia y miedo—.

Los murmullos y la desesperación corría como la espuma por la sala.

—¡Ningún cobarde matará a nadie! —Robert Baratheon intervino, con una copa en la mano—. ¡Ese maldito bastardo será descubierto antes de que anochezca mañana! Lo atragantaré con mis propias manos.

Gritos de júbilo animaban a Robert y pronto todo el mundo lo aplaudía. _No es más que un patético intento de atraer la atención de mi hermana. _Brandon buscó a la multitud para encontrar a su hermana. Estaba sentada al lado de Ben, con la preocupación tallado en su rostro. Brandon se extrañó. _Es demasiado lista como para creer en las bobadas del rey. Estará aún así preocupada, como todas las mujeres._ Brandon se levantó para salir un momento a fuera, pero no antes de saludar a la joven dorniense, quien estaba esperando de pie, cerca de la puerta.

—Lady Ashara, me gustaría decirle lo hermosa que está esta noche —le susurró al oído—.

Lady Ashara sonrió de forma tímida y de repente fijó los ojos por encima del hombro de Brandon, a la vez que una voz suave y amablemente falsa sonó por su lado derecho.

—Le eché de menos en el torneo, Lord Brandon —la voz tenía un tono de malicia que a Brandon le puso nervioso—. ¿Dónde pudo estar para perderse semejante evento?

Brandon se giró sólo para encontrarse a un sol andante, reluciente como el verano. _Estaba encima de tu hermana._

Ser Arthur Dayne, miembro de la Guardia Real, miraba con una sospechosa ingenuidad al joven Stark, sin parar de sonreír. Era tan agraciado como su hermana; pelo dorado le caía por sus hombros, la capa y la armadura le hacían brillar de formal envidiosamente bella y tenía los mismos ojos violetas de su hermana, pero éstos eran fríos y crueles.

—Lady Ashara, Princesa Elia pide su ayuda —una de las ayudantes llamó a Ashara—.

Ashara escapó en un suspiro, dejando solos a Ser Arthur y Brandon.

—Iré sin rodeos, Stark —la sonrisa de Ser Arthur desapareció como el sol en el atardecer—; aquella mujer es mi hermana, y no un coño andante. No juegue con ella, porque no es para usted. Ella merece algo mejor.

—¿Y vos cómo lo sabéis? —Brandon se mostró desafiante—.

—Porque conozco a los imbéciles como vos. Se comprometen y después las abandonan para irse con otras más atractivas. Me da mucha pena ahora mismo de Lady Catelyn —Ser Arthur no era tan alto como Brandon lo era, pero aún así lo miraba por encima del hombro—.

_Ah, Cat. _La última vez que vio a su prometida le pidió que no matase al pequeño muchacho que tanto la deseaba. _Meñique. Pude haberlo matado si quería, pero Cat era mi prometida y tenía que escucharla y protegerla. _Aún así, se arrepiente de no haberle dado otra patada.

—Lady Ashara y yo nos hemos encontrado por casualidad un par de veces, si eso es lo que le preocupa, mi señor —_no puedo enfrentarme contra un miembro de la Guardia Real—_. Ahora, si está todo arreglado, me disculpa para dejar esta molesta conversación —con gesto enfadado, Brandon se alejó de ahí lo antes posible—.

* * *

Cuando Brandon jugaba con los mechones de pelo de Ashara, ésta se movió, tumbada encima suya, para empezar una conversación.

—No creas mal de mi hermano, no es un mal hombre—Ashara lo miró con desconsuelo—, sólo quiere protegerme.

—¿De quién, si se puede saber? —Brandon sonrió de forma pícara—.

—De los monstruos como tú —Ashara sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior—.

_Parece una cosa tan pequeña y delicada, como una rosa con el rocío del amanecer. _Aunque Ashara era bien alta y hermosa, para Brandon era una pieza de porcelana que en cualquier momento va a romperse. _No dejaré que te rompas_. Allí estaba, desnuda bajo el firme agarre de sus brazos, riendo como una niña que parece ser. _Pero no lo es. Parece inocente, pero es más lista que todos Los Siete Reinos juntos._

—El torneo se está acabando —Ashara miró al suelo, seria y probablemente triste.

—Eh —alzó ligeramente la barbilla de la dorniense—, no te entristezcas. Hemos sentido lo que dos jóvenes deberíamos de sentir, hemos sentido nuestro calor, nuestro amor, la primavera… No te entristezcas por los buenos momentos.

—Pero temo que ya no volverá a pasar —en su rostro se leía tristeza—. Tú te casarás con esa chiquilla y yo volveré a Dorne… Y no volveremos a vernos.

_Desgraciadamente no, pequeña estrella. _


	3. Epílogo

—Ly… Lyanna Stark. Ha desaparecido —uno de los soldados comunicó rápidamente a Elia Martell—. Y… Rhaegar también.

La cara de Elia se oscureció, pero no se dignó a llorar. _Es la futura reina de Poniente, _Ashara pensó, _debe de ser fuerte y regia siempre, aunque su esposo no esté con ella. _Pero al igual que Elia, Ashara sabía que nada bueno iba a pasar tras la desaparición.

Todas las doncellas se fueron del coche para dejar privacidad a su joven princesa.

—Lady Ashara, quédese conmigo. Necesito el consuelo de una amiga —Elia no desvió la mirada del suelo—.

Ashara dejó pasar a la última doncella que quedaba por salir y se sentó en frente de su amiga. El silencio reinaba con una tranquilidad inquietante.

—El día que me dijeron que iría a casarme con el príncipe y ser en un futuro reina, mi hermano Oberyn maldijo a nuestro padre por haberlo hecho —sonrió Elia dulcemente—. 'Esa corona no merece ser nada de Elia', dijo Oberyn, 'los reyes vienen y caen, y con ellos sus esposas e hijos' —la sonrisa desapareció—. El día en que mi padre me entregó a ese hombre tan inhumanamente hermoso con pelo plata y ojos lilas creería que sería la mujer más feliz de los Siete Reinos. Me trataba bien, escuchaba mis consejos, me regalaba vestidos y joyas, fue un buen padre para Aegon y Rhaenys. Pero no me amaba. Lo veía en sus ojos. Me miraba como mi hermano me mira a mí. Un cariño de amigos, hermanos, pero nunca de amantes. Sabía que no me sería infiel por su carácter, pero también sabía que nunca me amaría. En cambio, en el torneo, cuando Rhaegar pasó de mi lado para entregarle esa flor azul a la joven Stark, por primera vez vi en su mirada algo que jamás había visto en él; amor. —miró a Ashara—. Algo viene, amiga mía. Algo muy malo. No sé qué habrá hecho Lyanna con Rhaegar o Rhaegar con Lyanna. No sé nada, pero sé qué va a pasar. Robert es el prometido de Lyanna, y se enfadará muchísimo al oír la noticia, y los Starks lo ayudarán. El Rey Aerys… Los Dioses saben qué hará el Rey Aerys, pero Rhaegar y yo sabíamos perfectamente que últimamente está… raro. El Reino va a sangrar —Elia tragó fuerte y cogió la mano de su amiga—. Se acercan tiempos turbios, y debes de irte. De Desembarco del Rey. Regresa a Dorne, donde allí estarás a salvo. Regresa a Campoestrella, a tu hogar, allí nadie te hará daño. Allí nadie os hará daño —Elia miró al vientre de Ashara—.

—Cómo… ¿Cómo lo sabe? —Ashara estaba sorprendida—. No se lo he contado a nadie, y lo sabía desde hace media luna, no más.

—No se necesita palabras para saberlo. Veía como mirabas al hijo de Lord Stark, y simplemente lo sé.

—Venga conmigo —Ashara se acercó más a Elia y la agarró de la mano—. Por favor. No estará a salvo en Desembarco del Rey, con el rey Aerys ni con nadie. Traiga a sus hijos y vaya con sus hermanos a Lanza del Sol o si quiere, venga a Campoestrella conmigo. Le esconderé como una de mis doncellas hasta que todo pase.

—No puedo hacerlo, Ashara —Elia bajó la mirada al igual que soltó sus manos de las de Ashara—. Aunque esté en mi peligro por las acciones de mi marido, debo de quedarme a afrontar las consecuencias. Soy su esposa, y sobretodo, princesa de los Siete Reinos. Si algo le pasase al rey Aerys, sería reina, y si algo le pasase a Rhaegar… —se rostro se endureció— Tendría que regir en nombre de Aegon.

_No es reina, pero se comporta como tal. _No había mujer que más admirase Ashara que Elia Martell.

—Entonces… Supongo que esto es un adiós —Ashara dijo tristemente—.

—No es un adiós, sólo un hasta pronto —una pequeña sonrisa iluminó en el rostro de Elia—.

Y sin necesidad de palabras, las dos amigas se abrazaron mientras escondían sus amargas lágrimas.

Ashara salió del coche para dirigirse a coger un caballo. Al salir por la pequeña puerte, miró una última vez a Elia, quien estaba sonriéndola y Ashara le devolvió una tierna sonrisa. Y esa fue la última vez que vio a la princesa Elia Martell.

* * *

Fue un largo y duro viaje a Campoestrella, por lo que cuando llegó, su vientre había crecido bastante. Su padre, al verla, se asustó, pero no pidió ninguna explicación. Sólo pidió un momento a solas con ella.

—Ashara, hija, no sé quién te ha hecho eso… Lo siento hija… ¿Necesitas ayuda para quitarte a ese montruo?

—¿Qué? —Ashara se indignó—. No es ningún monstruo, es mi hijo. Sabes que aquí, en Dorne, los hijos fueran del matrimonio son bien recibidos. Lo sabes, padre.

—Está bien hija. Escúchame hija: noticias han llegado de Desembarco del Rey. Hay una guerra por hacer. Lord Stark y su hijo mayor han muerto por intentar pedir venganza al rey Aerys. Las casas Baratheon, Stark, Arryn y Tully han declarado la guerra. Debemos de ayudar al rey ha ganar esta guerra. Me tengo que ir, hija mía, pero volveré con la sangre de traidores en mis manos, aclamando victoria…

Ashara no escuchó más. _Brandon… Muerto. Hace unas lunas estábamos haciendo el amor en el agua, y ahora está muerto. Elia tenía razón. Una guerra va a empezar._

Estuvo esperando meses y meses con noticias a medio contar de su familia, o de la guerra. Los mensajes no eran seguros y muchas veces se contradecían. 'Baratheon ha ganado, pero el príncipe Rhaegar lo mató' o 'los Starks están ahora en el Trono de Hierro', incluso los más bizarros, 'el rey Aerys se ha convertido en dragón y a volado a Levante'. Todo lo que podía hacer Ashara era esperar.

* * *

Brandon estaba en la sala del Trono, su cuello encadenado a una cuerda que no tenía fin, mientras veía a su padre hervirse en su propia armadura. El fuego era dolorosamente verde. _Fuego valyrio. _El fuego que nunca se apaga. Brandon intentaba coger una espada, la única en toda la Sala, que estaba a media vara de él. Intentaba e intentaba alcanzarla, pero no llegaba, mientras que poco a poco se alejaba de la espada. Se escuchaba por toda la Sala los pensamientos de Brandon, gritando de dolor. _Mi hermana desaparecida, no matéis a mi padre. No matéis a las personas a las que amo, _gritaba con sinceridad. Hasta que un pensamiento egoísta de Ashara surgió en su mente. _No pensó en ti. Nunca te quiso. Sólo te deseaba._ Brandon murió ahogado.

Ashara se despertó, gritando y muerta de dolor. _Brandon. Brandon. Mi amado Brandon, muerto. _El dolor seguía, más fuerte que nunca, el peor dolor que haya sufrido Ashara jamás. Intentó relajarse, pero cada vez aumentaba. Estaba de parto.

El parto fue horrible, inhumano, el peor de los dolores. Ashara no sabía si el parto había durado minutos, horas, días o años, pero nunca acababa. El maestre estaba preocupado, pero eso no le importaba a Ashara. Pronto estaría con su hijo. _Si es niño, lo llamaré Arthur y si es niña, Branda. _Tras horas y horas de sufrimiento, Ashara se durmió, sin esperar a escuchar los llantos de su hijo.

—Mi hijo… ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —Ashara no había escuchado ningún bebé hasta ahora. _¿Y si todo ha sido un sueño?—._

—Lady Ashara, su bebé ha sido niña. Una niña de pelo oscuro —el maestre dijo en un tono que a Ashara no le gustaba—. No ha abierto los ojos. Ni ha respirado. Había muerto antes de venir al mundo-.

Ashara no daba crédito a lo que decía. _No, muerta no… No puede morir antes de nacer. Imposible. No puede morir como su padre. Era una criatura libre de toda maldad. La muerte no puede habérsela llevado tan pronto. _Luego pensó en las bebidas de sabor extraño que su padre la dio. _Él era su muerte. Quería asesinar a la sangre de su sangre. Maldito él está. _Furia y lamento se mezclaba en el cuerpo de Ashara. Y por primera vez en años, Ashara se echó a llorar.

* * *

Vio como Eddard Stark marchaba con su amigo bajito y un precioso niño de pelo oscuro en sus brazos. _Pudieron ser primos, su hijo y la mía._ Pero Ashara ya no tenía familia.

Noticias habían llegado de la caída de su padre en Vado Rubí y la muerte de su hermano Arthur gracias a Eddard Stark, ya no tenía amor en su alma. Su corazón fue sustituido por un agujero negro. Ashara sostenía el saco donde estaba los huesos de su quiero hermano. _La espada del Amanecer… Muerto ahora. _

Los días pasaron y los entierros también. Enterró los huesos de su hermano y su padre juntos, y al lado puso los de su hija no viva. Era el final de Ashara. Ya no tenía a nadie por quien vivir.

Como todas las mañanas, Ashara salía del castillo para dar un paseo. Era invierno, pero en Dorne siempre era más cálido que en los otros lugares. _Recuerdo ir con Brandon paseando también, enamorados como nunca. _Pero ahora él estaba muerto, y ella en realidad también. _A pesar de vivir, nunca me he sentido más muerta._

Miró al océano que la separaba del infinito mundo, pensando lo despreciablemente pequeña que ella era en comparación con el resto. Pero eso era el mundo, y a ella le importaba _su _mundo.

Se acercó lentamente al barranco que la esperaba ese mar tan hambriento, tan bello. Estaba en el borde, admirando lo hermoso y peligroso que es. _Como yo. _Y vio entonces, algo que no esperaba; su hermano Arthur estaba al otro lado del barranco, donde no hay nada más que aire. También vio a su padre, a Elia y su marido con sus hijos, a Brandon con una hermosa niña de pelo oscuro en sus brazos. Todos la sonreían. _Todos a los que amo. No están muertos, estaban siempre a mi lado. _Pero ella debe de volver a estar con ellos, en su lado. Andó unos pocos pasos masos, tímidos y asustados, hasta que dio el paso más grande de todos; el paso que no esperaba tierra que pisar.


End file.
